Spectre Mk V
The Spectre MK V is the predecessor to the Talon H.M.V line as well as an experimental prototype test-bed for an advanced Empire stealth system capable of keeping the mech out of sight and off radar. Developed by Professor Fulgrim who later gave it to Julius Valken to help him during his escape off-world and as a way to allow him a way to see his mission succeed. The mech has been gradually upgraded overtime due to only starting with the base frame during trial runs in terms or armour and weaponry by the reporter with each passing paycheck. Origins The Spectre MK V was originally a test-bed model for a program between Karsol and the Empire. Most technology that went in to the Talon had went into the Spectre MK V, but it also carried an Empire stealth and cloaking system that had been perfected by Professor Fulgrim to allow the mech completely disappear for periods of time without straining its reactor to the limits when in motion. Weaponry The Spectre is armed with a 90mm beam rifle for ranged combat as its main weapon which is effective against standard HMV armour at medium-short ranges with a moderate rate of fire, though it the particles forming this beam can be diffused making the beam weaker in certain environments For close-range combat the Spectre can use its beam rifle as a blade that can cut through most ordinary H.M.Vs in the field which can prove deadly due to the Spectre's ability to appear out of nowhere, attacking from angles that allow the Spectre to target weak points in the enemy's defenses before disappearing again. Finally, the Spectre is armed with an EMP blade locked away in its small shield. Should the blade be able to penetrate through the armour of an enemy machine, it can send an electrical surge that will fry most systems in a mech rendering it inoperable and useless. Systems The Spectre Mk V most advanced system is its optical camoflauge, or cloak for simpler terms, which renders the entire mech invisible to nearly any sort of optical sensors and the eyes of any species. Developed by Professor Fulgrim, the cloak of the Spectre is unique and the only one in existence with the research being destroyed by the Professor himself to keep the secrets hidden from the Empire. Though, smaller variants of this technology, scrapped together by Empire intelligence has made stealth generators available in moderate quantities. The Spectre contains stealth systems that keep it hidden off radars and sensors by managing to bend incoming radar waves that come near the machine to ensure no pings can be reflected and sent back to radar systems. For evasion, the Spectre contains electronic countermeasures to avoid enemy targetting computers and missile locks. These are necessary as the Spectre's armour, though not extremely light, is at best, only slightly stronger than an average recon mech. Last the Spectre contains a target designator built into its single eye which allows any machines connected to the system to have their computer automatically re-adjusted and targetting solutions corrected making the designated targets extremely vulnerable to incoming fire, unless piloted by an exceptional pilot as long as the Spectre can maintain a lock onto its opponents. Category:HMVs